Faded Memories
by newpew
Summary: Full summary Inside. Sakura and Naruto are desperately looking for Sasuke, who’s training with Orochimaru. A new girl arrives, and she seems to hold the answers they’ve been looking for. But even she has some secrets of her own... Plz R&R!
1. Staying alive is easy, right?

_**Faded Memories**_

_Hey everyone! (If anyone's still here), as you can tell, I've started a new story… _

_So maybe now that it's written down somewhere, I can finally continue WWC. Anyways, if anyone's reading this, it would be helpful to know if this story is any good, and if I should continue. _

_Thanks! If I get at least one or two reviews, I'll continue this story and update my other one, and you can be sure I'll read yours too.

* * *

_

_**Here's the basic summary of the story (It'll get better):**_

_Sakura and Naruto are desperately looking for Sasuke, who's busy training with Orochimaru (for now). A new girl arrives in Konoha, and she seems to hold the answers they've been looking for. But she has some secrets of her own…_

_She was forced to leave Konoha 8 years ago, leaving everything she cared about. Her family, the few friends she had, but most of all, the one person who she felt truly close to. Now she's back, but there's a problem. She remembers nothing of her life as a ninja, or anyone that she knew before. _

_Slowly, with time and effort, she starts to remember the past and all the memories that came with it, good and bad. However, she gets captured by Orochimaru, who was one of the reasons she was sent away in the first place. _

_What does Orochimaru want with her? Could she be** that** important? And what about the mysterious guy that she encounters. He's supposedly Orochimaru's 'container', but then why does she feel like she knows him? Something terrible's going to happen... soon. Can she find out and stop it, or will it be too late?_

_Pairings: SasukexOc, Narutox(either Hinata or Sakura, you choose!) ... plus much more later.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: Staying Alive Is Easy, Right?

**Crash. **

A blonde haired boy went flying straight into a boulder. He couldn't break the fall, having used up most of his chakra.

**Boom.**

The boulder exploded into millions of pieces, flying in every direction. This was NOT good.

"Naruto!" a pink haired girl screamed, rushing over to his side. She placed her hands in front of him and a green light suddenly appeared, flowing straight into the boy's body.

He opened his eyes, grinning when he saw her. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, sitting up. The pink haired kunoichi smiled, blushing slightly. "No problem. Just try to think ahead next time before attacking."

A gasp was heard behind them, followed by a laugh. Both ninjas turned around to find a silver haired man standing in front of a black haired girl, who was lying unconscious on the floor.

The man smirked. "Did you ever think you could win?" he whispered as he picked up the girl.

The blonde boy jumped up and ran charging at him. "Give her back you bastard!" he yelled.

A snake-like man suddenly appeared in between the two, stopping the boy in his tracks.

He had a gruesome appearance. The man had long straight black hair that went past his shoulders, a pale face the colour of snow (only not as nice as you may think), and puke yellow cat eyes. He rearranged his features; moving his lips into the shape of a smile, making him seem even more twisted than before.

"What do you want with her!" the girl, Sakura, shouted, getting into a fighting stance.

"More than you know…" he replied. "She will be of great use to me, just like a certain one of your other comrades…"

The blonde boy growled. He was talking about Sasuke. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" He started doing a series of hand seals, getting ready to attack.

"Naruto, don't do it!" Sakura shouted to the boy. Naruto reluctantly stopped, overcome by a surge of realisation.

The man smiled even more, if that was possible. "Good choice. Her life is at stake." he nodded towards the girl that the silver haired man was holding. "One wrong move could mean her death. Right Kabuto?" he smirked at the silver haired man. Kabuto grinned.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Indeed."

Suddenly, purple gas appeared, engulfing both men, along with the girl.

Naruto growled even more. "You-" he started, but both men, along with the girl, had disappeared.

"Come find us if you ever want to see her again. You might even get to see Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's voice taunted. "We'll be waiting…"

"It's no use" Sakura, who had just appeared beside him, whispered. "They're gone."

"**DAMN IT!"

* * *

**

Darkness. Total and complete darkness. It was all around her, swallowing her and everything else. The place was pitch black. Nothing could be seen, or heard for that matter.

After opening her eyes and looking around, that was what she saw. She had no idea where she was, why she was there (wherever _there_ was), or of anything else for that matter. How long had she been here? Days, hours, minutes? She had regained consciousness only a few seconds ago, but who knew how long she had been out cold.

She needed to find a way out. She needed to get back to her team-mates. And she definitely needed to stay alive.

The girl shivered. It was freezing down there! She quickly did a series of hand seals, with the intention to start a fire, but before she even got a chance to finish the last seal, her arm started to glow. To be more precise, _something_ on her arm started to glow.

The kunoichi looked at her arm with a look of confusion and surprise, which quickly turned to a scream of pain and anger. There was a bright green band on her arm, and it was draining all the chakra in her body. And on top of that, it felt like someone was whacking a hammer over her head. It felt like her head was going to explode. She glared at no one in particular (considering the fact that no one was there). Just great. She understood what was happening.

They had put a chakra draining device on her. Whenever she tried to use her chakra for something, like creating jutsus, the device would activate and suck up a portion of her chakra, also interfering in with the activity going on in her brain.

The girl scowled. _'If this keeps up, I won't have any chakra left. I won't even be able to think properly.' _

The kunoichi sat there on the hard rock floor, deep in thought, trying to come up with a plan. After what seemed like an eternity, which in reality was only a couple of minutes, she decided to explore her surroundings to see if there was anything that would help. It was the only thing she could come up with at the moment. I mean, what good would it do to sit there all day and wait for someone to just _stumble_ by. And even if someone did find her, she was sure that the person would not be on her side.

So, the black haired kunoichi tried to stand up. Not a good move. Her abdominal area seared with pain, and as she looked down, she realised that there was a huge gash, which was somehow bandaged up.

That's when it hit her. She had been kidnapped. Taken hostage. Captured. Call it what you will, but she was no longer in Konoha. Not even in the Fire Country. She was on a mission. And right now, she had done a pretty bad job of making it succeed.

As hundreds of thoughts flooded her mind, it seemed like footsteps were getting closer and closer. Just when she was wondering if she'd ever see her team-mates ever again, a creaking sound was heard and light flooded inside the place where she was.

Someone entered, and as they got closer, the girl wondered what was going to happen to her.

_**She was doomed.**

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun, I have a surprise for you." a voice called out. It was Orochimaru.

"You might be pleased. Then again, you might not be." Orochimaru said to his subordinate.

The Uchiha just merely glared at him, waiting for an explanation. Why bother speaking, when one look could easily get your thoughts across?

Orochimaru smirked. "We've _acquired_ another shinobi from your old village."

The Uchiha just looked at him plainly. "Why?" he asked.

"_They_ will prove to be very useful. You see, _they_ are quite similar to you. _Their_ advanced bloodline is somewhat similar to your Sharingan."

Sasuke took a few seconds to register what he had just been told. Advanced bloodline? Similar to the Sharingan? Ya right. The only clan in the village who possessed a bloodline even close to the Uchihas' were the Hyuugas.

"Byakugan." He said. It was more of a statement than a question though.

"Oh no… not the Byakugan. Something alike though. It's said the origin of _their_ bloodline came from the Byakugan, as did your Sharingan. _They_ are quite the survivor, just like you."

A different bloodline in Konoha, resembling the Sharingan, _and_ Byakugan. _Impossible._ If there was a such thing, Sasuke would have had to have seen it before, right? And why didn't Orochimaru just say who it was? Enough with the 'they' and 'theirs'. He could be so troublesome.

"They?" Sasuke asked, getting irritated with Orochimaru.

"Well, _she_ to be more precise. The kunoichi was with your ex team-mates when we took her. She wasn't badly hurt, but Kabuto's healing her. It seems that she was one of the only survivors of her clan as well. After most of her clan had been murdered, she was sent away from the village. However, that was eight years ago. Now she has come back. It's a good thing too. Her bloodline will be very useful to us."

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru. "Whatever." He replied. It wasn't his business what Orochimaru did, or who he planned on using. He only had one goal in life. To kill that_ certain_ man.

"You don't even care that someone else from your village is here. I thought you'd be happy. You're so hard to please, as usual. Oh well." Orochimaru sighed in an amused tone.

Sasuke ignored him and turned around. "I'm leaving" was all he said as he walked away.

As he walked down a pathway back to his room, he tried to dismiss the idea from his brain. Who cared if someone from Konoha had a similar bloodline to his, one that he'd never heard of? It wasn't any of his concern. But even though Sasuke thought that, a strange nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him that he had some clue as to who that kunoichi was.

'_Even if it is her, what would she be doing back here? I thought she left… for good.'

* * *

_

Okay, I know this chapter was seriously boring, not to mention short. Nothing really happened, right? It'll get better, trust me.

_Well, let me know if you liked it, even if it's just a little bit._

_Please review! This is my first Naruto Fan Fic, and I just want to know what you thought!_

_And if people end up liking this story and I get at least a few reviews, I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow, maybe even in a couple of hours… so review if you like! _

Just press the little blue button and write what you thought!

_Thanks, _

_Hinata4ever_


	2. It's definitely her

Hey! I'm back, and with a new chapter of **Faded Memories**. I thought maybe a few more people would like this story, but oh well! Read if you want, and if you like it, please review! I'll be sure to mention you. Thanks to Bloodspell for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or any of the characters. I just own my Oc, but that's about all.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Definitely Her

Two shadows were moving down a long, dark, narrow tunnel. Endless was the only word to describe it. It seemed to go on forever. However, only one of the moving figures knew where it led. Bright torches provided light in the otherwise dark hallway. At least it was some comfort, knowing that they weren't in complete darkness unlike before.

The first shadow belonged to the kunoichi. She seemed to hold her right side desperately as she walked. Her face was completely devoid of any emotion.

The second was Kabuto, Orochimaru's second-in-command. He was now smirking while watching her suffer as they walked. The girl coughed, and immediately some blood shot out. Still, she continued walking. She had no choice.

_What did they want her for? _She was now a prisoner, trapped. The place was so isolated. There was no sign of any other form of life living there. She didn't even know if they were still above ground.

'_Probably not'_ she thought grimly.

_Where was he taking her? _All she could do was obey their orders. She felt like a slave, forced to do whatever she was told. If she had to fight _him_, or anyone else for that matter, she would lose miserably, or worse. She would die.

She was already injured from the last battle she had with them (Kabuto to be more precise), and was having and extremely hard time breathing. There was also a deep wound in her side, courtesy of the medic ninja himself. Poison was flowing through her body slowly at the moment, taking its time.

The girl knew this, knowing a little bit about poisons and antidotes herself. She knew that the only way to dilute the poison from her body was to create a certain formula. Seeing as she neither had the time nor ingredients, she couldn't do anything so she was more worried about where they were going. It took most of her strength just to walk. That's why she didn't put up a fight when he ordered her to come down here. She could hardly move without experiencing excruciating pain.

That's also probably why he didn't do anything to hurt her, well, not yet anyways. There was no need to. Still, he didn't take any chances. He walked right behind her, holding another deadly kunai in his right hand, prepared to use it if necessary.

She couldn't run, fight, or try to escape without getting into an even worse situation. Even though he wasn't going to kill her (he had strict orders not to from… guess who?), he wasn't going to stand there and let her do as she pleased. He had a mission, and he indented to complete it. The girl was basically helpless in her current state.

They were now passing several doors, all locked firmly. "Stop." the voice commanded from behind her. She obeyed him, still clutching her side and breathing rapidly. Her eyes were glued to the ground in a fierce stare, so she didn't notice the strange nature of the door. Unusual symbols were engraved down each side of the door, and elaborate designs were etched into the walls surrounding it.

The medic ninja walked in front of her and reached into his pocket. He took out a rusty silver key and removed the lock. The door opened by itself, as if inviting them in. However, all that could be seen was darkness.

"This will be you room for now. Please stay in here quietly until we need you." He handed her a silver flask filled with a blue kind of liquid. "Drink this or you'll bleed to death." he said.

'_Didn't give much choice now did you?'_ she thought bitterly.

The girl took the flask, and recognizing its purpose, drank it all. After she was done, she handed it back to him, muttering a "thanks' and said nothing further, so he continued talking.

"I'll come back in a few hours. It'll take time for the medicine to take affect, so until then, you are to stay her. Don't even think about escaping." Kabuto warned, even thought he knew it wasn't possible in her condition.

"It will be most troublesome if you try..." He finished talking as the girl entered the room reluctantly. Kabuto walked in right behind her, and shut the door. Light suddenly flooded the room, casting ominous shadows everywhere.

The girl sighed quietly to herself as she looked at her surroundings. There wasn't much. A bed was placed against a wall, towards the back of the tiny room. There was a small table in one corner, accompanied with a rusty old chair. The four walls that seemed to cave in the higher they got. A few candles were placed randomly across the room. Other than that, the place was empty.

"This is your new home, for now anyways." The girl turned to look at him. The medic ninja looked at her and smiled.

"I know this might be a bit confusing to you right now. You're actually quite lucky. Orochimaru-sama seems to be interested in you. You'll understand soon enough." He walked passed her towards the door, opened it, and paused.

"It is necessary that I lock you in. Please try to understand. After all, we don't want you to escape. At any rate, you'll be a lot safer here than if you were to go out there own your own."

He nodded passed the door into the hallway.

"I probably shouldn't be saying anything, but we're going to move to a new base in two days. Your team-mates had better come by then, or you probably won't be seeing them for a while. I doubt that they'll locate the base in two days though, so it seems you will be staying with us for quite some time. When you meet our Sasuke-kun, you are to treat him with the utmost respect. Needless to say, you should do the same to Orochimaru-sama. If you don't, you could easily find yourself dead."

"Wai--" she started to run towards the door, but before she got there, he had slammed it shut. A faint click was heard outside, followed by footsteps echoing in the distance.

She grabbed the door and pulled at it with all the strength she had left. It didn't budge one centimetre, but something did happen. The door started to glow an intensely bright shade of red

The girl screamed in pain as she was suddenly thrown backwards. Shockwaves and sparks ran through her body as she slammed to the floor with a groan. The door kept glowing dangerously for a couple more seconds before it returned back to its normal colour. The girl cringed as she forced herself to stand up. Unbearable pain flowed through her arms and side. She stared down at her arms, almost expecting something bad to happen.

There were two huge slashes, one on each arm. Blood was swiftly spewing out. The wound in her side had reopened as well, and blood gushed out of it. She fell back down, as she felt her last bit of energy drain out of her.

Reaching over, and ignoring the stabs of pain in the process, she grabbed a roll of cloth from one of her pockets and tried to bandage her arms as best as she could. Then she moved on to her side.

Once she was done wrapping her arms, she looked at the door. There was a seal at the top, securing that the door was locked form the inside. She glared at the door, as if willing it to burst in flames. How come she didn't see it before? She was getting careless, and that was something she really couldn't afford to do. She scowled and gazed at the ground.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and most of the floor was now covered in the red fluid. She sighed, resting her head against the wall. What could she do? Her arms were now useless as well, so there was no point in trying to escape. She couldn't even use her chakra, or it would be drained in an instant. She would just get caught, and next time, she would not be as lucky as she was now. The girl yawned as a wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Suddenly the doorknob began to turn. The kunoichi looked up in surprise. Only a few minutes had gone by since the man, Kabuto was it, had left. Who was it now? So far, she only knew three people that were here, wherever _here_ was: Orochimaru, Kabuto, and _"Sasuke-kun"_, as Kabuto put it.

* * *

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**. The reason they were on the mission in the first place. To bring him back to Konoha. He had left the village a few years ago, and had joined Orochimaru, or so she had been told. She, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi were in search of him. 

_Why?_ Well, it turned out that Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all on the same team when they had first become Genins, and over time, they had bonded and become close. When Sasuke had betrayed the village, Naruto and Sakura had made it their life's mission to locate him and bring him back.

Right now, the kunoichi really disliked Sasuke. Even though technically, this wasn't _his_ fault. She had wanted to come on this assignment of her own free will, heck; she had begged Tsunade- sama to be a part of this mission. However, even though she didn't know Sasuke personally, she couldn't help feeling some resentment towards him. Who would leave their own village from which they grew up in, including all their friends and people that cared about them? Why would someone leave everything they had known for so long? Simple… _Revenge._

The reason Sasuke left Konoha was to go train with Orochimaru, King of all that was twisted and evil, well… that's what she had heard anyways. Even thinking about his name made her furious.

**Orochimaru.** Now that was a completely different story. Whatever bitterness (however slight it was) that she felt towards Sasuke was _nothing_, and I mean _nothing_ compared to the hatred that she had towards Orochimaru. She absolutely positively despised that rotten excuse for a human being.

He was the reason she got sent away from her village. _He_ was the reason that she had to leave all of her friends, and family, and everything she cared about. HE was the reason that her parents had died.

She had become angrier and angrier by the second. She couldn't even remember her past, before she had left the village. It was like she had never existed before that day, 8 years ago, when she was taken away from everything and everyone that meant something to her.

Except for that one memory. She had only one single recollection of her past life as a shinobi. The memory of her parent's death. When she was only eight years old, she had seen her parents die, right before her eyes. It was _him_. That _creep_ killed her mother and father right before her very eyes, and would have killed her too, if help hadn't arrived.All she remembered was seeing her parents lying on the floor. Dead.

* * *

The kunoichi had completely zoned out, so she didn't notice that someone had already entered the room. The person walked a few steps forward, and then stopped. 

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl looked at him. There he was. Uchiha Sasuke. In the flesh. Well, he certainly lived up to her expectations. He seemed every bit just like Naruto and Sakura had said.

"I could ask you the same question." Was her reply. She didn't feel much like introducing herself.

He looked at her for a moment, and then in the blink of an eye, his eyes changed. He had activated the legendary Sharingan. If she was who he thought she was, then her advanced bloodline would be revealed as well.

As soon as the girl saw his eyes, it was like she had been struck by lightning. Then as if by instinct, she closed her eyes. When she re-opened them a split second later, they had changed as well. She had activated her bloodline limit too.

Sasuke smirked. It was just as he has thought. He turned around and walked back out the door, and the door flew shut, sealing itself again.

The kunoichi groaned. Everything was terrible. She had no idea of her past, she was captured by the murderer of her parents, and the boy she was supposedly trying to bring back to Konoha had just walked in and tried to use his Sharingan on her.

She started to realise that something weird was going on. Orochimaru wanted her for something, but what exactly? When the Uchiha activated his Sharingan, it looked like he was expecting her to defend herself. Which she did.

Speaking of which, how did she know how activate her bloodline. She couldn't even remember anything from the past, yet she was able to do that without even trying. It was almost as if it was done instinctively.

Suddenly an image raced through her mind. It was of someone in the shadows, looking at a much smaller version of her with the same eyes that the Uchiha had. It was just like that memory of her parents. She must have only been around seven or eight at the time, but when that person had looked at her with the Sharingan, she was able to resist it, by using her bloodline.

The kunoichi sighed, overcome by even more fatigue. She needed to get some sleep. She would think about everything in the morning, and hopefully she would remember more of her strange past then.

"Naruto…Sakura...please…come soon." she whispered, not noticing that the candles in the room suddenly flickered a few times, then went out, leaving her in complete and total darkness.

"For now," she thought. "All I have to do is stay alive...how hard could it possibly be..." were her last words as she fell into a deep, restless sleep.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he exited her room. His suspicions had been right. Orochimaru was telling the truth.

She was from his village.

She had an advanced bloodline just like him.

And she still looked so much like the girl he used to know.

As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true.

_'It's definitely her.'_

* * *

Hey! I hope this chapter was a little more interesting. Anyways Review if you like! I'd love to hear what you guys thought.

_If I get a couple more reviews, and readers, then I'll update this story weekly for sure! Maybe even once or twice a day, if I have time (Hey, It's summer, of course I will!)_

_Soooo, if you like this story, or even if you don't, but have some ideas to improve it, I would love to hear them! Just press the little blue button and write a message It's not hard… I think_

_Ja Ne!_

_Hinata4ever_


	3. Gone Forever

_Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting! It's so good to know that people like your fan fiction! I'm really sorry that this chapter is a bit late… I'm sort of just making this up as I go along…_

_

* * *

_

**_Thanks again for all the reviews I've received!_**

Sarah Boss: I'll try to make the chapters longer. Hope you like!

Plue-sama: I'm glad you found this story interesting, and thanks for your review!

Brooke: I know, I'm not much of a fan for that pairing either… Thank you for reading!

Hannah: Thanks for reading! Here's a new update! I hope it wasn't too late

XxMayumixX: Great idea! Now that I think about it, the summary which I had isn't very appealing. I hope you like the new one!

Wind: Thank you so much! I'll try! I hope you enjoy this chapter too:)

cliquequeen37: Thanks for answering my question! I hope you like this chapter!

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto's the best anime I've ever watched, and believe me, I'd be the luckiest person ever if I did own even a small part… but I have no luck whatsoever so, needless to say, I don't own anything… _

_

* * *

_

Recap:

Sasuke frowned as he exited her room. His suspicions had been right. Orochimaru was telling the truth. Damn it.

She was from his village.

She did have an advanced bloodline.

And she still looked so much like the girl he used to know.

As much as he didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true.

'It's definitely her.'

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3: Gone Forever_**

_"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" a little girl announced as she opened the door to her house._

_She had just come back from a mission. And an easy one at that. It was suppose to have taken one week to finish, but her team had completed it in just a few days._

_"It's good to be home. I've missed this place so much!" She exclaimed, smiling to herself. Her irresistible smile worked wonders. It was just so sincere that you had to love it. It could make anyone feel better, no matter what had happened._

_She dropped her bag on the floor and ran into her house. There were no lights on, and the place was completely dark, but she didn't notice. She headed straight for the kitchen. Man, was she ever hungry! She opened the fridge, and was about to call out again, but decided against it. It wasn't very late, but none of the lights were on._

_'They're probably sleeping. It's still early, so they must have had a really hard day.' she thought._

_She grabbed a bunch of grapes, ate them, and closed the fridge. She turned around and was about to make her way upstairs when she sensed something. Or someone, to be more precise. Someone was upstairs in her room._

_"It's probably Mom or Dad." She said, trying to reason with herself. 'But they would have answered you when you called.' A little voice in the back of her head said._

_"I guess they were probably too tired." She replied, feeling a little more uncertain. 'Then what were they doing in your room? You thought they were asleep. And they usually never enter. They respect you privacy, don't they?' The voice questioned._

_"I don't know. I'm not psychic. And who are you anyways, my conscience? Because if you are, you can go away now. I didn't do anything wrong." She said out loud, even though her own voice had gotten considerably quieter. 'I know that. I'm you. Inside of you anyways. I just wanted to let you know that I think something's wrong, and you should be careful.'_

_'Fine. I'll be careful. You've got me all worried. Are you happy now?' She thought to herself, not even daring to speak in case anyone heard her. She stood on the first step, and looked up. Everything seemed normal. That's when she sensed it. A dark aura. Someone was manipulating their chakra, and it felt so strange. So ominous. So malicious. 'I told you something's wrong. Chakra isn't supposed to feel so evil.' _

_The little girl walked backwards. She wasn't so sure anymore. She didn't believe that it was her parents that were using their chakra in that way. They weren't those kind of people. They were nice, caring citizens of Konoha Village._

_She started walking towards the front door, then paused. What was happening upstairs? It was her house after all. She couldn't leave. And what about her parents? What if it was a burglar? But it wouldn't be any normal burglar. That person was using their chakra. It could be much worse… what if someone had hurt her parents? Is that why they hadn't answered when she called?_

_'Ok, calm down. It's ok' she said to herself. 'Nothing's wrong here. My parents are fine. They're just out somewhere, probably shopping. Yeah, that's it. They're shopping.' She thought. 'I'm just being paranoid.'_

_She looked at the front door, then at the stairs. She made up her mind. She was going to stay. If there was someone in her house, she wanted to know who and why. And if it was someone bad, she was going to fight them. 'I'm strong, right? I mean, I graduated from the academy a few months ago. I'm a genin now. And I'm not even in double digits yet.'_

_The voice in her head spoke again. 'It doesn't matter now. What will you do if someone is there? What if their stronger than you? Just be careful. It could be dangerous…'_

_The girl looked even more worried. She needed to stay calm and focused, and think of a plan. What should she do now? **Always let someone know where you are.** The sentence echoed in her mind over and over again. Her mother used to constantly tell her that._

_She looked down and spotted her bag. She quickly opened it, and found a cell phone in one of the pockets. She turned into the living room, which was right next to the door. She squished into a corner, hiding herself. That's when she heard it. A scream. Muffled, but nevertheless, a scream. It belonged to her mother. **Someone was hurting her mother.** She had to act fast._

_Who should she call? Her team-mates? No, they wouldn't know what to do. They would just tell her to leave her house and get the police. She needed to call someone who would help her. Someone who would understand what could have or might be happening._

_Him. She would call him. Even though they hadn't talk for a while, she knew she could count on him. At least she hoped she could. She quickly pressed a few numbers and heard the familiar ringing sound. After a few rings, someone picked up._

_"What do you want?" the person on the other end said. They didn't sound angry, but they didn't exactly sound too pleased either._

_"Please. It's me. I need your help. I think something bad's happening. Someone's upstairs and they have my parents. I heard my mom scream…" her voice trailed off._

_There was no sound on the other end for a few seconds. The girl squeezed her eyes shut as she heard another muffled sound. It sounded like her father this time._

_"Please." She begged. "I don't want to leave the house to get help, but I can't just do nothing and hear my parents get hurt. I don't know what to do…"_

_"Fine. I'll get someone. Just… don't do anything." The person on the other line said and hung up._

_The girl shoved her phone in her pocket and silently prayed that her parents were okay. She opened her eyes and looked up, and what she saw shocked her. Someone was standing right in front of her. It was the same person who she had felt the aura from. She could still sense the bad chakra._

_The intruder looked down at her and grinned. He had yellow slits for eyes, and a horrible smile. That was all she could make out. It was too dark to see anything else._

_"Do you want to see your parents?" the person asked. It sounded like a man. He reached down and grabbed her by her haired. The girl cringed. He lifted her until her feet had left the ground, and they were seeing eye to eye, literally. "Do you..." he repeated._

_The girl was terrified. This man was the one responsible for her parents screams. And now he had her by the hair and she was helpless. 'A true ninja never shows any weaknesses.' She thought to herself._

_Instead of screaming, she looked the man in the eyes and said, "Where's my parents?"_

_"I'll take you to them, but only on one condition." The man smirked. "Show me your advanced bloodline._

_The girl looked at him in surprise. Her bloodline limit? How did he… that was why he was here! He was after their clan's special technique. Only certain members of her clan had possessed that power. Male members._

_An image of her brother came to mind. He was smiling at her, but in the blink of an eye, his face has gone serious. His once chocolate brown eyes had now turned a dark shade of turquoise, and his pupils had disappeared completely._

_The girl shook her head as she tried to push that image out of her head. Her brother was gone now, and he was never coming back. He had been killed. But her family was still alive, and she wanted it to stay that way._

_"I don't posses it." She said fiercely. "Only a few people do."_

_The man stared at her intently for a moment then, satisfied with the answer, put her down. But he grabbed her shoulders and whirled her towards the stairs. "Their upstairs" he said simply._

_The girl looked walked up the stairs, hoping she wasn't too late. With each step she took, she became more and more anxious. The man was right behind her. As soon as her foot hit the last step, she could get the strong scent of blood coming from her parent's room. She ran to their room quickly and when she got there she let out a gasp._

_There was blood everywhere. On the bed, on the walls, even on the windows. Her mother lay motionless on the floor, he father right beside her._

_"Mom! Dad!" she screamed walking towards them, but a hand grabbed her from behind._

_"They're still alive, but that can all change in an instant."_

_The girl swiftly turned around, but before she could do anything, the man had vanished. She turned back around to face her parents and saw him standing right next to them._

_"Get away from them!" she yelled charging at him, but before she got there the man quickly made a hand seal and she stopped moving._

_Her body was frozen. She tried desperately to concentrate chakra to her legs but it didn't work. She couldn't move._

_She watched helplessly as the man preformed a few hand seals and directed his chakra towards her parents. A flash of electricity hit their bodies. They let out small screams as their heads flew up._

_Her father saw her and looked at her with concern. "G- get out of here…" he managed to choke out before the man sent another wave of electricity into his body._

_Her mom strained to move herself forward. She tried to make a hand seal, and muttered something under her breath. Immediately the girl felt her body move again._

_"Kahari…" her mom whispered. She motioned over to the dresser. On the floor beside it was a piece of paper. "Take it… and run." She whispered as she collapsed onto the ground._

_The girl looked at her parents in fear, but did as she was told. She grabbed the letter and shoved it in her pocket, but then started to move closer to them._

_The man turned to look at her and smirked. "This is what happens when your parents don't co-operate." He made a few hand seals and at once a huge ball of electricity was formed. He turned to her parents and sent it straight at them._

_It was over before she could do anything. The electricity flowed into her parents and they immediately fell motionless on the floor. Kahari screamed and was about to run towards them, but someone from behind grabbed her back, holding her back. Immediately ninjas ran into the room, most of them from ANBU, with a few medic ninjas._

_'It's just an illusion, it's not real…' she whispered to herself. Her parents weren't lying on the ground. They weren't covered in blood. And they weren't dead. 'This is just a trap. He's using genjutsu on me, I just need to dispel it' she opened her eyes and saw that the man had gone, but her parents still remained motionless on the floor. Medic ninja were next to them, but none of them did or said anything._

_Kahari turned around to see who had grabbed her. It was him. He came, and had brought help. But it was too late. Her parents were dead, and the man who had done this had escaped. An ANBU ninja from behind whispered one word. "Orochimaru." That was the name of the man who had killed her parents._

_Kahari looked at the boy, then looked back at her parents. She fell to the ground as tears poured out of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Her parents were gone. Gone forever._

_

* * *

_

Kahari woke up, her face drenched in sweat. It was that dream again. She looked around and realised she was still in that dark room. She sighed as thoughts flooded her head. It was that same dream, but detailed. Much more detailed. She had been having that same dream ever since she had arrived in Konoha.

"It's one of the memories from your past" Tsunade-sama, the current Hokage, had told her. She had said that every time Kahari encountered something or someone that she knew before, she would start to remember things from her former life, bit by bit.

But the only people she had encountered so far were Kabuto and that Uchiha guy. She hadn't even seen Orochimaru yet, other than in that dream she just had. It was weird. Creepy even. She'd had that dream before, but only this time it was way more detailed. She could remember what the man had said, she even remembered that his name was Orochimaru.

When she had just arrived at Konoha, the only reason she knew anything of her past was because Tsunade-sama had given her a letter from her parents and explained everything that was known about her clan. She thought back to the dream/memory. She was holding a letter back then! It must have been the same one.

She remembered the contents of the letter perfectly. It was from her mom and dad, telling her that if anything were to happen to them, she was to be sent away to a certain village, where a couple they had known lived. She was to be adopted and lead a normal life, until she was fifteen. Then she could be introduced back into the ninja world.

Right now she was almost sixteen, just like Naruto and Sakura. She had arrived at the village months ago, and had trained. Kahari had caught up rather quickly. After all, she was enrolled at the academy at a very young age, and had graduated three years later. Before she was sent away, she was already a Genin. When she returned, she had trained hard and passed the Chuunin Exam as well

Kahari tried to remember anything else from the dream that she might remember. There was a boy who she had called for help. When he arrived she had only looked at him for a brief moment, but she could still remember his features.

He looked sort of like… no way. It couldn't be him, could it? Uchiha Sasuke? The one that betrayed his village. Well, he was the last person that she saw before she went to sleep, so why not? Kahari looked around the room, a looked of confusion appearing on her face.

"Am I starting to remember?" she asked herself.

_

* * *

_

**Well, I hoped you liked this chapter, was it more interesting than the others? Please let me know what you think! Any ideas or suggestions?**

**Anyways, review if you like, it's not that hard. If you do I'll mention you in the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**Hinata4ever.**


End file.
